<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Do you remember? by Ivychankasumi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28976937">Do you remember?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivychankasumi/pseuds/Ivychankasumi'>Ivychankasumi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, BruDick Week, Established Relationship, M/M, Memories, a little blood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:21:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,713</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28976937</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivychankasumi/pseuds/Ivychankasumi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Do you remember when I was a child? Do you remember how we used to fight when I moved to Bludhaven? Do you remember how jealous you were at those dinners, where everyone recognized me as the heir to your business? I want you to remember them now. Tell me you remember them, please. </p><p>Brudick. Drabble. Angst.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dick Grayson/Bruce Wayne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>BruDick Week 2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Do you remember?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">

        <li>
          Translation into Español available: 
            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28977396">Do you remember?</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivychankasumi/pseuds/Ivychankasumi">Ivychankasumi</a>
        </li>


    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A little drabble for the "You're the best thing that happened to me" prompt.<br/>Thank you so much to my beta @quickmanifyouloveme for helping me with grammar</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Do you remember when I was a child? You used to be a happier, more loving person. Even though you were busy, you would always try to have dinner with me, or at least take me to the elegant events in fancy suits, where I could snoop around among the guests and see you with that flirtatious and rebellious personality you didn't have at home. </p><p>Even when we went out on patrol, you made sure neither of us went hungry.</p><p>I remember how the great Batman would come out of that pizza shop at the Narrows, with its dry dough and its kind of insipid taste, but the cheese was good and that's why I didn't complain. I would swing my legs sitting on the edge of some tall building. Sometimes observing the behavior of some criminals. Other times, after justice has been served. Both with many scratches.</p><p>"This pizza is horrendous," I would tease, while taking another bite.</p><p>"You don't have to eat it if you don't want to." Always serious, with that powerful facade that only I could see through. It was easy to break through, just a little. I only had to lean on your arm while I continued to eat. I know you liked that. I could see you smiling.</p><p>"Nah. It's okay." Because the taste didn't matter. It was dinner together, wasn't it?</p><p>Oh. But it wasn't like that all the time, was it? I grew up, I drifted away... A couple of other Robins walked next to you. Losing Jason hurt us both so much. Was it your need for a partner? Was it really because Jason needed you? Was it something the city needed?</p><p>I wanted to believe it was. That would give his death meaning. That's why I accepted Tim when he had the chance to inherit the mantle.</p><p>But obviously I was furious when you started sending him to me for training.</p><p>"He's not my responsibility Bruce! He's yours!"</p><p>"He could learn a lot from the original Robin."</p><p>"The original Robin learned them from you. You could very well do it yourself."</p><p>"There are many things you learned on your own, without me intervening. If Robin is able to learn them from you, then..."</p><p>"Tim is not a bad guy, but I don't want... to really have anything to do with this, unless you ask me for help with some mission in Gotham. I don't want him in the Tower. I don't want him in Bludhaven. He has to be here. With you."</p><p>"Why does it bother you so much?"</p><p>"It doesn't bother me, it just frustrates me."</p><p>"Of course it bothers you."</p><p>"I said it doesn't, Bruce. If you have new wonder kids, you just... You should train them, like always."</p><p>Okay, I admit it. I was a little jealous back then. Robin and Batman, you and I... had spent a lot of time together. Many moments that I considered special. Mine. I haven't felt quite right about it since Jason came around. I wondered, am I easy to replace? Weren't those moments special to Bruce? Special as they were to me... </p><p>And I wanted to think that was the reality. That this was something that was only mine. That you didn't realize what it meant. That it was something different for you. </p><p>"Dick..." </p><p>That time you came very close to me. More than you used to do many years ago. And that scared me. That's why I ran away. Scared of my own feelings and jealousy.</p><p>But, pfft, do you remember how jealous you were at those dinners, where everyone recognized me as the heir to your business? They would smile at me and take my shoulder, thinking they could make a good ally or a good prospect, with all those millions I could bring with me.</p><p>But you know that I have never looked for any of that. I just liked being with you, serving as your former partner, and for the public, grateful for that mentor who took me in when I was in crisis. </p><p>That didn't stop them from jumping to conclusions and winking a little too much, stroking a little too much, smiling and looking me straight in the eye. I hope you remember well how you used to get when we arrived home.  You would grab me by the waist and put me against the wall of some corridor in the mansion, just after Alfred disappeared to his room. You would kiss me with that passion that passion that has always been yours despite that frown and that cold voice.</p><p>"Bruce, what are you doing?" I laughed, in your arms, while you kissed my neck. </p><p>You only answered me with a little grunt, but I saw you caressing me right where they had touched, or tried to touch. On my cheek, my neck, my shoulders, my waist.</p><p>I think we are both a little jealous. You taught me how to be that way, remember? Maybe I just like making you jealous because you make me jealous of your girlfriends for the media, or your new Robins. I always appreciated that Tim lived in his own home, or it would have been inappropriate for us to make a spectacle of ourselves, stumbling, kissing, and cuddling up to your room. </p><p>Maybe it's not entirely my fault. I think you taught me that. </p><p>There are many bad habits I learned from you. Bruce, Batman, you both taught me things about my personality that few people can stand. Sometimes I can't stand myself either. But they make me who I am.</p><p>Although, all those things pale when I remember how many good things you taught me.</p><p>For example, do you remember? That time in that intense fight with Slade, when he was hired directly to finish me off by Blockbuster. He caught me off guard, I had so many wounds and I had lost so much blood that I started saying goodbye to everyone, in my head , as I kept trying to connect blows.</p><p>I don't remember much about what happened next. You must know about it, because I woke up in the cave, with many bandages on my body and Alfred who was storing his medical clothes with the usual elegance.</p><p>The world was spinning around me, but you were the only one in the cave. Even if I don't remember, I know well what happened.</p><p>"What happened to my city, my business?" I tried to play a joke on you, to make you laugh, but you kept typing with a frown on that huge computer of yours.</p><p>"Slade could have killed you."</p><p>"He didn't."</p><p>"But he could have. You weren't prepared and he used that against you." That offended me a little, so I was silent, and seeing you pissed off. You noticed, because you finally left that screen and came to me with that severe expression. "I'm serious, Dick."</p><p>"I know. He caught me off guard, but it’s not that I don't know how to take precautions, Bruce." I remember reaching out to your face to take off that heavy cowl . You had a sad expression , eyes a little brighter than usual. You were worried, weren't you? "Thank you for being there just in time..."</p><p>That's why I approached to kiss you, but that huge wound in my chest made me immediately return to the stretcher.</p><p>"Ouch..."</p><p>"Don't get up. You must rest a while longer."</p><p>"You mean I can stay a few days in your mansion?" and I winked at you, with a little smile. I think you finally calmed down, because this time it was you who leaned in to kiss me.</p><p>There are so many things I remember about you. There are so many things I hope you remember about me. There is so much that we both have shared. I want to keep sharing things with you forever.</p><p>That's why I came immediately when Oracle said you were in trouble.</p><p>You are not usually in trouble. You always manage it by yourself, but she sounded so scared. I came as fast as I could. I kicked the butts that needed kicking and hoped to make one more memory with you. </p><p>You would probably be tired after, but we could have dinner together.</p><p>Maybe we'd argue about the silly things you do, in your foolishness to solve everything.</p><p>I could also kiss you and tell you not to give me those scares.</p><p>Or maybe I could bandage your wounds and make fun of you for not being prepared. </p><p>One more memory on a long list we have together. You and me. For so long.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <i>"Bruce."</i>
  </p>
</div>That's why I can't understand it.<p>Why don't you wake up?</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <i>"Bruce."</i>
  </p>
</div>I can see you, on the floor, with half your face showing in your broken cowl. There's blood on your chest. There's blood on your lips. I've dragged you with me, under a tree so that the snow can't soak us.<div class="center">
  <p>
    <i>"Bruce."</i>
  </p>
</div>I can't understand why, no matter how much I call you, you don't open your eyes.<p>Come on. Do it. Make fun of my worried face. Scold me for getting into your business. Tell me to join Robin and you'll take care of the rest.</p><p>Just... tell me something...</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <i>"Bruce."</i>
  </p>
</div>There are so many memories I still want to make with you.<p>I want to go to that insipid pizza shop at the Narrows. I want to train with you and your team. I want to kiss you after a hard dinner. I want to sleep next to you after a difficult mission.</p><p>I want to be by your side. I want to stand up, take a deep breath, and let you see how important you are to me. How important everything you have taught me is.</p><p>I want you to teach me more.</p><p>I want to have so many memories that I start to forget them when I try to share them.</p><p>I want our memories to be one, and I want us to remember our years together.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <i>"Bruce..."</i>
  </p>
</div>Can you remember Bruce? How much I love you? Do you remember that you are the best thing that ever happened to me?<p>You do, don't you?</p><p>So... please...</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <i>"Bruce!"</i>
  </p>
</div>Wake up...<div class="center">
  <p>
    <i>"...Bruce..."</i>
  </p>
</div>Wake up, please...
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you so much for reading! This is my first entry for the week, so, stay tuned for more!</p><p>You can follow me on Twitter as @softieandstupid.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>